After The Dream
by SweetFoxKiss89
Summary: Kind and sweet Kairi, bored with her summer on Destiny Island is thrilled to receive a letter from her cousin on Besaid in Spira. It is there Kairi finds new adventure, new faces and new love... Rated M for later chapters, but over all Teen rated story
1. Warm Welcoming

A/N: I have always been a fan of the KH series

A/N: I have _always_ been a fan of the KH series. In fact, it's why I even got a PS2 in the first place! My favorite pairings throught the series are all over the place ranging from the yaoi perspective to the M/F genre, but no matter what, my favorite pairing will always be the Sora/Kairi and the Roxas/Namine pairing. (Poor Riku…I wish they'd create him a significant other and for the love of God, I don't mean a Nobody or a Heartless significant other, lol. It seriously is a shame, because Riku just got hotter and hotter. Le sigh) This is an A/U and a crossover between (maybe) two or three Final Fantasy games. I played through the Japanese version of the game, so I'm just used to the honorifics (like Kairi-Chan, Sora-Kun or Riku-San (or Kun, depending on who's speaking) so they'll pop up every now and again (Once more, depending on who's speaking) I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!!

Kairi released somewhat of a sigh as she sat on her bed, gazing out of her window. It'd been raining for almost three days straight on their little island and while she loved the rain, now it was just getting depressing. There was almost nothing to do when it rained and all of her friends were busy.

"Kairi-Chan?"

Kairi turned to face her bedroom door and saw her mother standing there with a small, white envelope in her hand.

"Looks like you have a letter."

Kairi crawled off her bed and her mother handed her the letter. Upon reading it, her eyes widened and she looked at her mother who wore a knowing smile.

"I believe it would do you some good to get off this island for a little while anyway. Your cousin has been wanting to see you for a very long time."

"I heard the island where she grew up is so beautiful. What was it called again?" Kairi asked.

"Besaid. I believe it was called Besaid. Nonetheless, she's inviting you up for the summer since Spira is having their annual summer festival. It would do you some good to go. Besides,"

Kairi looked at her mother who wore a slight grin.

"I heard her boyfriend's cousin is around your age and her friends have siblings and family members your age. It'd be good to meet some kids your age."

"Kids?! Mom, I'm sixteen!"

"Stop reminding me. Speaking of, make sure you bring home some stories of all of the cute boys you meet there."

"Okaasaaaan!!" Kairi blushed.

Her mother left and Kairi excitedly prepared herself. She closed her eyes, remembering the one time she visited her cousin. It was a very long, long time ago, when she was four and her cousin was seven. Those thoughts aside, she began packing and wondered what the other kids were like. Were there _even_ boys were her cousin lived? There had to be, but

The next morning, it was thankfully sunny. Kairi gave herself the once over in the mirror; the pleated pink mini skirt reminded her of the blue school one she wore, especially because it went a several inches above her knee. The white, strapless top enhanced her bust slightly, but never obscenely; she was a girl with class, though she was pretty sure her mother would argue that point when she was wearing a skirt that short. After accessorizing with a pink choker and a few silver bracelets, Kairi brushed out her long red hair and placed two white clips in it. She smiled at herself and grabbed her duffle bag. Hurrying down the stairs, she saw her mother standing by the large trunk of her clothes and various things she needed to survive the summer with. Kairi completed her outfit by stepping into a strappy pair of white sandals with a beige platform to them.

"Well, how do I look?"

"Very cute. Do you have your Heart and Soul?"

Kairi pointed to the silver necklace around her neck with the light pink heart-shaped pendent around her neck. It was a special necklace given to Kairi when she was born.

"Okay, let's get you down to the dock."

"The dock?"

"How did you think you were getting there? Or do you plan on swimming?"

Kairi stuck her tongue out sheepishly and scratched the side of her face. It actually never occurred to her how she would get to Besaid. A knock on the door prompted Kairi to answer it and come face-to-face with a gruff looking sailor with huge muscles. Kairi felt all of the color drain from her face.

"Ah, James! Thank you very much!" Her mother smiled.

"No problem. I'll just take Kairi's chest here to the boat. Come on now, lass. We mustn't keep the captain waiting. Got other passengers to take to Besaid too."

"See, Kairi, you'll already have other guests to keep you company."

Kairi nodded nervously and turned to kiss and hug her mother. Kairi and James headed to the small dock where a boat waited for them. The appalled look on Kairi's face suggested that the little dingy wouldn't even be able to hold _her _weight, much less the weight of her, James and the large chest. James laughed heartily.

"Ah, lass! Don't worry now! This little boat will take us to the larger ship."

"What ship?" Kairi asked, looking around.

"The one anchored out a little ways out. We knew the waves from that boat would cause a small hurricane on this island!" he laughed.

Kairi didn't think the joke was at all funny, but laughed nonetheless. As they hopped in the small rowboat, Kairi prayed to whatever God there was up there to make sure they didn't sink. Ten minutes into the boat ride, James yelled heartily,

"There be the ship, lass! Isn't she grand!"

Kairi's eyes widened at the amazing structure of the boat. It looked to be completely made of wood and the designs carved by hand. It was a very beautiful, long structure that looked as if it could hold over a thousand people! When they were close enough, James helped her climb up the rope ladder before following with her large luggage. Once on the boat, Kairi looked around at the beautiful boat. There were several people on it that regarded her presence kindly. James stood next to her and explained what was what.

"Ye're rooms are downstairs below deck. Nice accommodations they be. Feel free to explore anywhere on the ship you'd like, except the rowing room. That's the deck below the rooms."

"Rowing room?"

Kairi got her answer when she felt the ship jettison forward and nearly lost her balance. James went on to explain that a group of one hundred men rowed the enormous ship and the ores that suck out from the side of the ship were barely visible.

"That's amazing!"

"Aye, if ye think that's amazing, this ship was once attacked by the very scourge of Spira; Sin. Now that I think about it, ye're cousin and her guardians were on the ship when it happened."

"My cousin? Oh, you mean…!"

Before Kairi got a chance to finish her sentence, she felt something lightly tap the back of her ankle. She turned around only to see a large blue and white ball with slight bumps around it. She picked it up and looked at it. A blitzball! Was there a player on deck?

"Hey, over here!"

She looked up and two older boys walking towards her. One had an flurry of orange hair that spiked up slightly and the other had golden blonde hair that spiked out to the side. James put his hands on her shoulders and greeted the two boys.

"Ah, Tidus, Wakka! Coming from the Continental-Blitz?"

"Yeah, I'm sore all over, but I'm ready to go home." Tidus stretched.

"And who's this? Friend of yours?" Wakka asked, looking at Kairi.

James grinned as if he had a secret.

"Tidus, it'd do you very well to get to know her. I bet ye'll be babysitting her from now on."

"Babysitting?!" Tidus and Kairi yelled.

Kairi turned around and huffed.

"I'm almost seventeen!"

"Ah, no offense, lass. Take it easy. At anyrate, Tidus, this be ye're sweetie's younger cousin, Kairi."

Both boys stared at her for a minute and Wakka elbowed Tidus.

"Beauty must run in the family, ya?"

"Cut it out! So, you're really her cousin?" Tidus smiled.

Kairi nodded, feeling the heat rise to her cheeks. _This_ was her cousin's boyfriend? He was…he was…he was so hot, it should have been considered a crime! Were there more boys like this in Besaid? She hoped so. Clenching the ball nervously, she bowed her head a little.

"I…I've heard a lot about you!" she stammered.

"Really? I hope it's all been good." He grinned.

That _smile_. She prayed that she wouldn't go over in a faint. Wakka scratched the back of his head.

"Ehhh…I'm not sure. Good things? About _him_? You sure you weren't hearing wrong?"

"Hey!"

Kairi giggled and handed the boys back their blitzball. James look at the three and nodded.

"Well, why don't you guys keep her company? Spira's a long way off and this is her first time traveling alone."

"I definitely know the feeling of going to a different world alone." Tidus nodded.

"We'll take good care of her. Kairi, ya?"

"Ya…I mean, yes! That's right." She smiled.

"Okay. I'm Wakka, this here is Tidus. Since you're her cousin all, we'll take good care of ya. You're like family, ya?"

Kairi nodded and smiled. The boys escorted her over to the nose of the ship and began chatting away. When Kairi explained where she came from, Wakka nodded and grinned.

"Ya, Besaid's a little like your Destiny Island. It's a pretty rural place, but everyone's really nice. We'll show you around when you get there. I'll even introduce you to my girl Lu. She's really nice."

"Yeah, especially after she had Vidina. Lulu's still kinda bossy though…" Tidus sighed.

"Hey…!"

"What? You married her, you should know."

Wakka muttered something under his breath. Kairi looked at him with a small smile.

"So, is Lulu-San your wife, Wakka?"

"Yep. And Vidina's my boy!" he grinned proudly.

"Tell me, how does _Vidina_ sound like a boy's name?" Tidus asked him.

"You know you're asking for it, ya?" Wakka glared.

Kairi giggled. These two seemed pretty close. Wakka looked at her and said to Tidus, though the thought was made no one in particular,

"Hey, she's about the same age as her other cousin's kid, ya?"

"Other cousin?"

"Yeah, your cousin's big sister. She lives in Luca with her husband, though." Tidus nodded

"That only reminds me of something else; Kairi, you can sing, ya?"

Kairi nodded, though she could sing, she sometimes thought she wasn't very good, since her audience only consisted of the younger children on the island, but they said they loved her singing.

"Hey, now that you mention it, she is. You said you were sixteen right, Kairin?"

"Kairin? It's Kairi!"

"Kairin's just a little nickname for ya. Chill. Anyway, you're sixteen, right?"

With a grin like that, she thought, he could call her Mud for all she cared. Nodding once more, Wakka grinned.

"Uh-huh. I knew it! Well, she should get along with him then. Tidus, your cousin the same age as Paine's brother, ya?"

"Yeah, they're both eighteen. The only one I can think of being sixteen is Rikku's Kid's sis."

So many people to remember, Kairi though to herself. As she wondered what all these people were like, she couldn't help but ask,

"So, who's Lenne?"

"Your oldest cousin. She's about the same age as Lu. She's nice though."

"But…if she has a son, that means she was…"

Kairi tried doing the math, but something just didn't add up.

"Anyway, Lenne is this amazing singer. She's got a rival in her younger sis, though. She sings like an angel…" Tidus smiled.

Kairi watched the soft look Tidus had in his eyes whenever he spoke of her. She could tell he really loved her.

"So, how did you two meet?"

Wakka and Tidus looked at one another for a minute, both smiling nervously.

"It's kinda of a long story…" Tidus sighed.

"Really long, ya?"

"Well, we've got some time and we don't reach Spira until tomorrow. There's time, right?"

Tidus shrugged and told her to suit herself. For the next few hours, Kairi listened with awe and amazement as Tidus and Wakka retold of how Tidus came to Besaid from Zanarkand and how they did battle with the great behemoth, Sin. They told her about how they were on the very same ship they were on now when Sin attacked it. Wakka even went into detail about all he'd heard about his 'kid sis' when she left Besaid for two years to look for Tidus and saved the world all over again. Tidus even explained how he'd 'died' and come back and how he was happily living with his girlfriend on Besaid Island. By the time they were finished, the moon was in its midnight alliance and they were very tired, but happy to speak of the past once more. Wakka stood up and stretched.

"Man, I'm hittin' the sack. Goodnight, Tidus, night Kairi."

As Wakka headed off below deck, Kairi leaned on the edge of the boat and stared up at the clear sky.

"All these things you've said about her…I can't believe she's such an amazing person."

Tidus looked at her before standing next to her.

"Well, believe it. I mean, it's embarrassing to say still, but I really love her, you know?"

"So what are you doing all the way out here instead of back home in Besaid?"

"Wakka and I were doing the Cross-Continental-Blitz tournament. I've been gone almost a month, so you can bet that I miss her."

Kairi smiled and looked at Tidus; he had the same soft look in his eye.

"You really love her, don't you?"

He turned to her and with a small chuckle, nodded.

"Anyway, let's get some sleep. We'll be in Spira by tomorrow morning."

"Um, you go on. I'll get some sleep in a few."

"You sure?"

She nodded and brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. He smiled and headed below deck. Kairi smiled to herself. There were many different people to meet in this brand new world that seemed so separate from her little island world. Kairi fingered the heart-shaped necklace around her neck out of thought and couldn't help but wonder if any of them were Keyblade masters…

The boat landed in Spira at dawn the neck morning. Kairi dusted off her pink mini-mini skirt, spritzed herself with her favorite perfume and brushed out her hair before exiting her cabin. When she reached the deck, she could see the beautiful, lush island of Besaid that looked ten-times bigger than her own Island! She watched two natives of Besaid take her large chest of items ahead as she stepped off the boat and stretched her arms. A yawning Tidus and an energetic Wakka joined her.

"Ah, good to be home, ya?"

"Yeah, you know it..." Tidus yawned.

"Titus, Wakka…!!"

The three looked up and saw a familiar, perky blonde waving at them from the other side of the beach. Kairi had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life; long, blonde hair braided in various different ways, a yellow mini-mini-_mini_ skirt and a simple yellow bikini top with a long red and orange scarf. She met them halfway and caught her breath for a moment.

"Welcome back, guys!"

"Rikku! How have you been?" Tidus grinned.

"Never better. Things haven't been the same since you guys have left. Wait a second…"

She looked at the young girl dressed in a pleated pink mini skirt and white topless shirt. Rikku couldn't help but smile.

"You're Kairi, aren't you?"

Kairi nodded, excited to finally meet Rikku at last.

"Oh, wow! Remember me? I'm Rikku! Your other cousin!"

Kairi's eyes widened a little bit. _Another_ cousin? Kairi shook her head and said she didn't remember Rikku at all. Rikku only smiled and shrugged.

"That's right, you wouldn't. I think the one time I came to Besaid was right before you came to visit."

"Is Besaid not your hometown?"

"Oh, no, the Bikanel Desert is. That's where most of us Al-Bhed live."

"Al…what?"

"You should know! If you're my cousin too, that means you have a little Al-Bhed in you too."

Kairi looked to Tidus and Wakka for guidance, but Wakka shook his head and shrugged.

"Not necessarily…it all depends on whose side of the family Kairi's mother is from."

"Crid ib! She's an Al-Bhed nonetheless. I can just tell. Kairi, do you like mechanics?"

"Mm-hmm…" Kairi asked, not sure where this was leading.

"GREAT! We're totally related then! Come on! I know everyone's dying to see you."

Rikku took Kairi's hand and the Destiny Island girl could only smile as they walked along the beach for a few more feet before walking through a more jungle forest.

"We have to be careful, there's Fiends on these highroads." Wakka reminded Rikku.

"I can handle a few Fiends."

"I wasn't talking about you, I meant Kairi. They don't have Fiends were you live, ya?"

"What are…Fiends?" Kairi asked nervously.

"See? Anyway, they're just a few ugly creatures. Stand behind us and it's nothing we can't handle."

Fortunately, they had nothing to worry about. Kairi didn't want to see any Fiends while she was in Spira, but unfortunately, Tidus informed her that they were all over the place and he was surprised they hadn't encountered any whatsoever. They reached Besaid Village and Rikku ran ahead.

"She's here! Kairi's here!"

When she saw a lot of the villagers waving at her and staring at her, Kairi took a step backwards only to be steadied by Wakka.

"It's no problem. I promise, everyone's pretty nice."

"R…really?" she stammered.

Kairi looked up and saw someone coming out of the temple with Rikku. This girl was dressed in a pair of tight, blue, short-shorts with what looked like a frilly half-skirt attached to one side of her shorts. A white top with a red hood covered her chest except for the middle of the top where a familiar symbol rested between her breasts. Kairi glanced at Tidus and recognized it as the same one he wore on his necklace, on his shirt and the small piercing in his ear. She had short, brown hair that fanned out, save for a long, tightly wrapped braid that resembled a lion's tail flowing all the way down to the floor. For a moment, Kairi watched her relace up her knee-high black boots and then hurry over to them.

"Kairi-Imoto-Chan!"

Tears filled Kairi's eyes as she ran towards her.

"Yuna-Oneechan!"

The two girls hugged one another tightly.

"You've grown up so much! How old are you now?"

"I'll be seventeen in two months." Kairi said, smiling up at her cousin.

"Wonderful! I'm just so glad you made it here safely…"

It was then she noticed Tidus and Wakka heading towards them. Kairi smiled when she saw the lovestruck look in Yuna's eyes. Kairi smiled and giggled.

"He watched over me very well. Well, what are you waiting for? You're man's home!"

Yuna nodded and Kairi watched as she hurried over to Tidus. He dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around Yuna's slender waist, picking her up and spinning her around once as he embraced her.

"Welcome home!" Yuna said tearfully.

Kairi watched the display of affection between the two. She noticed how Yuna blushed when he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Kairi was still reeling from how her twenty-three-year-old cousin had changed. Kairi had come to the Besaid and at that point, Yuna was wearing formal and modest robes. Now she was showing more skin than anything. One thing that never changed about Yuna, though, was her warm personality. Yuna walked back over to Kairi, her hand in Tidus's. Releasing his hand for a moment she smiled and placed one hand over the other.

"I know it's an old, dated tradition of bowing this way, but Kairi-Chan,"

Everyone in sight of the two bowed in a way Kairi had never seen before. Kairi looked around when a few of the villagers and even Tidus bowed to her. Raising her head, Yuna smiled.

"Welcome to Spira."

Translations:

Okaasan (Japanese): Mother

Crid ib (Al-Bhed): "Shut up!"

Imoto: (Japanese): Little sister (Can be used as a term of endearment when referring to your actual little sister or someone you see as your little sister)

Oneechan (Japanese): Old sister-(Informal, sort of like saying 'Sissy' or 'big sis'. Can also be used as a term of endearment when referring to your actual older sister or someone you see as your older sister)

San: (Japanese): Honorific meaning 'Mr.' or 'Miss'

Kun: (Japanese) Another honorific usually attached to the end of boys' names, also used to show the friendship or level of relationship between two guys.

Chan (Japanese) A honorific attached to the end of names (mostly girls) a term of endearment or sometimes an indication of closeness between two people.


	2. Old Friends, New Faces

_Chapter 2: Old Friends, New Faces_

Some time later, Kairi and Yuna were sitting and kneeling inside of the large temple. Kairi had to admit, at first the old temple gave her the creeps, but that feeling was soon abated as the two kneeled in prayer. Despite the hardships that led to Yuna and her guardians learning the truth about Yevon, Yuna continued to pray to, not Yevon, but her ancestors, the Fayth and even Lady Yunalesca. When Kairi was done praying to her own ancestors, she turned and looked at Yuna who seemed to have been studying her with a small, thoughtful smile.

"You really have grown up well, Kairi-Chan. How is Obasan on Destiny Island?"

"She's fine. She and I can't thank you enough for letting me come here."

"We're more than happy to have you. I just hope you enjoy your time here in Spira. There's so much to see, that even in my travels, I believe there are some things I have yet to see."

Kairi could only smile as Yuna gazed up at the two enormous figures, one of Lady Yunalesca. Kairi remembered being told as a child that Yuna was named after her.

"Tidus told me all about when you two first met and traveled together. It must have been hard not seeing him for two years."

"It was…difficult, but I decided to look for him myself. The Fayth gave him back to me and I still pray to them every single day to keep him here with me."

"I can tell just by how you two look when you talk about each other?"

"Wh…what?" Yuna blushed.

Kairi smiled and nodded.

"You both get these really soft looks in your eyes."

Yuna watched Kairi turn her attention to the two statues of Lord Zeon and Lady Yunalesca.

"One day, I really hope I find someone who feels the same way about me as Tidus feels about you."

Yuna blushed, but smiled at her cousin. Yuna prayed that her young cousin would find true love someday. For the next hour, Yuna talked about how she traveled all over Spira with Rikku, Paine, Buddy, Brother and Shinra on the airship, the Celsius.

"So, Rikku was right then."

"Right about what?" Yuna asked.

"I'm one-third Al-Bhed?"

Yuna thought about it for a moment. Yuna's own mother was the sister of Rikku's mother and that's how she and Rikku were related as first cousins, however, Kairi's mother was also the sister of both mothers of Yuna and Rikku, ergo, Kairi was indeed their cousin and also a large blood fraction of Al-Bhed. Yuna nodded, muttering to herself about her mental equation being right then looked in Kairi's stunning blue eyes; instead of having pupils, she had the renown Al-Bhed spiral in her eyes. This was a trait that anyone with strong Al-Bhed blood had. Even Yuna herself, despite one eye being green and the other being blue and especially Rikku, whose eyes were a vibrant color of green. Yuna continued to talk about all of the things she saw and all of the people she met and even how she beat the monster known as Vegnagun and once more brought what was now aptly named the 'Towa no Shiki'; the 'Four Seasons of Eternity'.

"What about your older sister, Lenne?"

"Ah, my dear Oneesama. She's not really my older sister, but after Vegnagun's defeat, all Shuyin wanted was to live out the days he couldn't with Lenne. So, the Fayth brought then back sometime after Tidus. I see her as my older sister as much as I do Lulu, simply because we know the pain of losing the ones we love."

Kairi could only smile, in awe and wonder of this world called Spira. Was love truly strong enough it could bring back the ones you lost and loved the most? Kairi continued to pray to the Fayth that her two cousins and their lovers could be happy together, even in death. They stood up, dusting themselves off. The tinkling sound of Kairi's necklace drew Yuna's attention to her neck.

"What a beautiful necklace!"

"Oh, this? Thank you. My mother gave it to me when I was born."

"I remember this very well. You've never taken it off?"

"Not even when I take a bath!" Kairi grinned.

Yuna smiled and giggled a bit.

"It'll definitely do you some good while here. Tidus has told you about the Fiends?"

Kairi nodded and lowered her voice with a small smile.

"They think I'm pretty weak, but I'll show them."

Yuna returned the mischievous smile. She knew what it was like to have people think you were weak when you really had more power and strength imaginable.

"I know you will. Now, why don't we get ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?"

"We're celebrating your arrival of course! Paine and her younger brother are coming from Bevelle with the Praetor, Rikku's boyfriend is bringing her younger sister from Djose and Lenne and Shuyin are even coming with their son from Luca to celebrate."

"That's what I've been meaning to ask; how do Lenne and Shuyin have a son?"

"Oh, he's not really their son; he's adopted. An old friend of mine, Kihmari, found him half-dead on Mount Gagazet."

"That's terrible…!"

"I'll say. It was actually around the time Shuyin was visiting the ruins of Zanarkand. To get to Zanarkand, you had to go through Mount Gagazet. I believe that Shuyin stopped to pay his respects to Kihmari when Kihmari found the child. After that, Kihmari released him into Shuyin and Lenne's care and they've raised him ever since."

"What about Tidus's cousin?"

"Oh, yes! He'll be coming in from the Zanarkand Ruins. He went there to train. His ship will be in at around sunset. Don't worry, you'll get the chance to meet him. Ah, but we've talked a little too long, I'm afraid. Come on, let's get you ready."

"Me…? Is all of this really all for me?"

Yuna took her hand and smiled.

"Of course! Though not everyone is related through blood, we are all family and when another family member has returned after a long time gone, everyone welcomes them back."

Kairi blushed and nodded as they exited the temple. The village was already preparing for what looked like a massive bonfire in a large circle outside of the temple. Yuna noticed three familiar people exiting the village and she gasped slightly.

"Kairi-Chan, come on, I want you to meet some friends of mine."

Kairi and Yuna met the three in the middle of the village. Kairi watched the interchange between Yuna and the woman dressed in all black with short, gray hair. With high respect, the man standing beside her bowed in Yuna's presence.

"High Summoner, it's always good to see you. You look very well."

"Thank you, Baralai. How are things in Bevelle?"

"Thriving very well."

Kairi blushed at the younger boy with them. He had long, silver hair and pale-blue eyes that were almost gray. He wore a sleeveless, white turtleneck and a casual pair of blue jeans.

"Is this Kairi?" the woman of the group asked.

"Ah, yes!"

Yuna put her hands on the blushing Kairi's shoulders.

"Kairi-Chan, this is my dear friend, Paine, her good friend and Praetor of New Yevon, Baralai, and lastly, Paine's younger brother, Riku."

Riku smiled at her and Kairi almost felt her knees go out from under her. What a _hottie_! She was starting to wonder if all the boys in Spira were _this_ good looking! She blushed and bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Thank you for having me!"

"Likewise. I can definitely tell you're Yuna's cousin. You're like a mix of Yuna _and_ Rikku; a polite nice-girl and bubbly too."

"Hey! Are you calling me a nice girl?"

"If the shoe fits…" Paine chuckled.

"That's not nice!" Yuna blushed.

"But you are a very nice girl, Yuna. Sometimes _too_ nice." Another voice chimed in.

The small group turned and saw the leader of the Machine Faction walking beside a young girl wearing a long pair of white pants and a halter-top. Her pale blonde hair was pulled into a soft ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

"Gippal, you too?" Yuna almost whined.

Kairi wondered if it was physically possible to have a nosebleed from all of the incredibly handsome men that were suddenly crossing paths with her. Gippal seemed very aloof and she could tell he had a sense of humor. Gippal walked over to her and looked her up and done. Kairi stared right back at him, hands on her hips.

"Yeeees?"

"Pretty cute cousin you have here, Yuna. It's genetics, right?"

Kairi blushed and Yuna giggled at her chagrin. Gippal chuckled and looked around.

"So, where's Cid's girl?"

"You should really stop calling her that, Gippal. You know how upset she gets." Paine smiled.

"Exactly why I do it. It's so much fun to see her get flustered."

"Oh reeeeally?" an annoyed voice asked.

Gippal fell forward, courtesy of Rikku's foot to his well-shaped behind. He fell to his knees and turned to see Rikku standing there, hands on her hips. Gippal didn't care how mad Rikku got at him, when she took that stance, she was hotter than hell. He stood up sheepishly and wrapped his arms around her. Rikku turned as red as a tomato.

"Gippal! Fryk to oui tredo?!"

"What's it look like? I've missed my adorable Rikku…" he smirked.

He hugged her tighter and Rikku's head swiveled around frantically to see everyone smirking at them, including her own younger sister.

"STOP THAT YOU PERVERT!"

Gippal relinquished his hold on her, taking a step backwards to avoid a punch from the flustered Rikku. He held up his hands and grinned.

"Now, now, don't you think you should introduce your sister to Kairi?"

Rikku sighed in a slight annoyance, but looked at Kairi with a smile.

"Sorry about that. Kairi, this is your other cousin, Namine. Namine, this is Kairi, she's from Destiny Island."

Kairi and Namine looked at one another for a moment and knew they were related by their eye color, but also how similar they looked. Namine hugged Kairi who returned the hug.

"I'm so glad I finally get to meet you!"

"Likewise. So, you live in the desert?"

Namine nodded and pulled a sketchbook out of her backpack.

"Mm-hmm, but I travel all over Spira and sketch. Here,"

As Namine showed Kairi various landscapes and such, Riku moved closer to look over their shoulders. Kairi blushed at how close he was; she could smell his heady cologne and it was a wonder she didn't faint.

"Wow, your drawing is amazing, Namine. Always has been." He smiled.

"Thanks, Riku. So…"

Namine looked around as if looking for something. Rikku shook her head and sighed.

"Nope, he's not here yet. Yuna, when were they supposed to be getting here?"

"Soon, I'm sure. Around the same time as Tidus's cousin. Ah, but you all must be tired! Rest up, we're just getting everything ready for tonight."

Gippal grinned and put his arm around Kairi's shoulder.

"See? You and your cousins are all celebrities of some sort! Better get used to it, sweetheart because before tomorrow, everyone's gonna know your name."

Yuna giggled nervously. It definitely was true. Even now, she still wasn't used to some of her fame. As mostly everyone went their own ways, Paine, Namine, Kairi, Rikku and Yuna headed over to Wakka's tent where Lulu was waiting. Lulu walked over to the four cousins, looking at each of them individually, taking special notice in Kairi and Namine. Rikku and Yuna she'd known for many years and while Kairi visited often, it was a special occasion when all of Yuna's relatives came together. Lulu smiled gently at Kairi, who thought the woman was very beautiful with a strong hint of sexuality.

"It's very good to see you again, Kairi. You might have been to little to remember me…"

Kairi quickly shook her head and smiled.

"Lulu-Oneechan, it's wonderful to see you again."

Lulu was flattered to say the least and looked at the group of young women.

"Well, I suppose we should get everyone ready for tonight. I made special kimono for all of the women and since it'll take some time to get everyone dressed, let's start now, shall we? Since it's still early, everyone should take a nice hot bath and rest up."

"Where's Vidina?" Rikku asked.

"Oh, she's with Wakka. He and Tidus went to greet his cousin."

"That's odd, I thought the ship didn't come into port until later?" Yuna asked.

Lulu chuckled a little to herself.

"Well, when you are one of the most renown Keyblade Masters in the world, you get a lot more privileges…"

"Keyblade Master…?!" Kairi quickly asked.

The girls looked at Kairi who blushed and quickly apologized for her outburst.

"I take it Keyblades interest you?" Paine asked.

"Yes, very much so! Are there other Keyblade Masters?"

"You're looking at one!" Rikku smiled, hinting at Paine.

Paine nodded, modest about her abilities.

"It's just a hobby. My little brother is a Keyblade Master as well."

"Just a hobby? How about a hobby you're _born_ with? You shouldn't be so modest about your abilities, Paine!" Rikku chastised.

Paine shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, despite the fact it was. There were only a select few born with the ability to wield a Keyblade. There were less that could actually learn the skill later on in life.

"And I wasn't the one born with the ability, it was Riku. He was born with the ability, I just picked it up."

"Nonetheless! I've never seen anyone beat you yet, Paine! You're amazing." Namine smiled.

Paine huffed, trying her best to hide her blush. Lulu just went about preparing everything that the girls would need for the bath.

"There's a hot spring not to far from here. Yuna, will you show them where it is?"

"Yes. Aren't you coming, Lulu?"

"Once I get everyone's kimono ready."

"We don't mind waiting…" Kairi began.

"HEY EVERYONE! THEY'RE AT IT AGAIN!" someone outside yelled.

The tent emptied and Kairi noticed several people heading for the entrance of the village. Lulu could only smile.

"Looks like they're here."

Kairi noticed Namine's eyes light up as they pushed through the crowds. Kairi's eyes widened when she saw two older boys, around the same age or so with their Keyblades locked together as they fought. The villagers just cheered on the boy with the sandy brown hair and his rival, with spiky chocolate colored hair.

"I suppose nothing really changes, does it, Yuna?" a calm, but familiar voice asked.

Kairi's eyes widened at the woman approaching them. Like a hurricane passing through, her presence was felt whether anyone wanted it to or not. She walked with grace, sending her long, brown hair wafting back and forth. A small section of her hair was decorated in a flurry of colorful beads and she wore a piece of lavender-colored cloth solely around her chest, exposing her entire torso until it reached her hips where a long, matching skirt flowed down to the ground. The skirt had slits all the way back up to her thighs, however, exposing the side of her long, beautiful legs. Yuna bowed in the highest regard.

"Lenne-Oneesama, how are you?"

Lenne only smiled, looking at the two boys still battling. She walked over to Yuna and hugged her tightly.

"I'm well. You, yourself, look well, Imoto-San."

"Thank you! Ah, Oneesama, this is…"

Lenne looked at Kairi and smiled gently.

"You're Kairi, aren't you?"

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

"You as well. Namine,"

Namine regarded the foster mother of the young man she…

"You look very well. My son has been eager to see you."

"Really?" Namine blushed.

Lenne nodded, turning to look at Lulu.

"Where is Shuyin?"

"Where else? He's making nice with Wakka and Tidus. They were the ones who encouraged the Keyblade battle. Some men…" Lenne sighed slightly.

Kairi couldn't help but notice how the guys just kept getting more and more attractive, but what really caught her attention was the young Keyblader who wielded his Keyblade with finesse and skill, not to mention he was really cute too. She wondered if he was hot jumping around in all of the black he was wearing…

His opponent caught sight of Namine and his eyes widened.

"Huh? Namine!"

"Roxas!"

He all but abandoned the fight to hurry to Namine, his Keyblade disappearing in the process. She threw her arms around his neck and she hugged him tightly. Kairi quickly put a hand to calm the sudden rapid beating of her heart. What just happened…? For a moment, she could have sworn she felt what Namine was feeling…

"Roxas! Roxas, I'm so happy to see you!"

"Likewise. I was wondering when you'd come to Luca, but you never showed up."

"Sorry, there was this big excavation I couldn't get out of in Bikanel. Blame Gippal…" she whined slightly, almost sounding like her older sister.

He smiled at her before kissing her forehead gently.

"No problem."

"You know, you're pretty lucky we weren't having a real battle, Roxas…"

Everyone made way for the handsome Keyblade Master who walked over to them with a small grin. Yuna clapped her hands, ecstatic that everyone was back in one place, for the most part anyway. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you made it! How was the trip over here?"

"Pretty short. Nothing to complain about! So, where's the special girl of the hour? I'm excited to meet the cousin of the High Summoner."

"Riiight here!" Rikku giggled.

Rikku all put shoved Kairi into him, but he caught her, holding her shoulders gently. Kairi almost went over into a dead faint. He had eyes bluer than the sky and the cutest, boyish smile she'd ever seen!

"Kairi, right?"

She nodded slowly and he smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sora."

_(Translations)_

_Obasan (Japanese): Aunt/Auntie_

_Oneesama (Japanese): Respectful way of saying 'Big Sister'._

_Fryk to oui tredo! (Al-Bhed): "What are you doing?"_


	3. Secret

_Chapter 3: A Secret_

Kairi heaved a small sigh as she sat in the relaxing hot spring a short time later. Sora was so handsome and by the way he handled that Keyblade, she could tell he was strong too…

"Someone's head is way up in the clouds…" Rikku teased.

"I'd have to say it's more like Cloud Nine." Paine chuckled.

"Huh?!" Kairi blushed.

"Oh, come on…We saw how you got all blushy when you met Sora." Rikku giggled.

"It isn't exactly like you are one to talk, Oneechan! Do you ever see yourself when you're around Gippal?"

"Hey! You're the same way around Roxas! Just little a widdle puppy…" her sister replied.

"Oh! I am not…!"

The two sisters splashed each other for a moment before Yuna turned to look at Kairi.

"You and Sora seem like a good match."

"A good match? Yuna-Oneechan, we barely know each other!"

Yuna smiled and nodded, turning her attention to the other bathing women and abashedly admitted,

"That didn't stop me from falling in love with Tidus."

"Yeah and look how that turned out. I'm totally jealous, Yunie. You have such a great relationship with him."

"You have the same relationship with Gippal." Paine said.

"Hmph! I do not! She and Tidus are always kissing or hugging or holding hands…That's why I'm really jealous…"

"But Oneechan, right before you left Bikanel to come here, you and Gippal were really amorous with each other."

"Amorous?" Kairi asked, unsure of the meaning of the world.

"Mm-hmm."

Namine put her finger to her chin in thought.

"Thinking about it now, they're always acting romantic back home and once, when Oneechan hurt her leg, he picked her up and carried her home. Then, I didn't see them for the rest of the night…"

"NAMINE! CRID IB!!" Rikku all but screeched.

The girls laughed at Rikku's terrible blush and even the normally quiet Paine saw her opportunity to comment.

"Well, well. Looks like Yuna isn't the only one being 'corrupted'."

"Paine!" Yuna and Rikku blushed.

"Like you aren't 'corrupted' by Baralai!"

Paine's expression turned to one of disgust at Rikku's comment.

"Are you _trying_ to be funny?"

Lulu and Lenne looked at one another, both smiling. While they weren't as young as the girls, they did enjoy seeing them play and tease one another. They were all like sisters in some way. Rikku turned her attention to Namine who was laughing with delight.

"And _you_, Namine! You and Roxas have the same type of relationship."

"Oneechan! That's not true!" she replied, turning as red as Lulu's eyes.

"Rikku, stop it. I'm sure Namine's relationship with Roxas is completely pure, at it's best. I know that for a fact because whenever Shuyin or I mention her to him, he gets all flustered. It's so cute."

Namine blushed even worse. Yuna took this time to give her younger cousin some advice.

"Maybe you and Sora should try and well…get to know each other better."

"That would be a good idea. Sora may be young, but he's ones of the top Keybladers in all of Spira. I believe in last year's tournament, he ranked number one." Lulu nodded.

"Well, it's no surprise, Tidus is his cousin after all. He handles the Brotherhood sword like it's nothing." Rikku said, placing a small towel over her blonde hair.

"Are they related for real?" Kairi asked.

"No, it's just a very strong bond they share." Namine replied.

"A bond?"

"Mm-hmm. Sora was basically all alone in the world until he met Tidus at the Zanarkand Ruins. That place has a high level of fiend activity and apparently, that's where Sora's been living and training ever since he was a kid. Sora, Roxas, Riku and I have known each other for years. The first time I met Sora was when I went to the ruins as a little girl to sketch. I met Riku when I went to Bevelle and I met Roxas in Luca. Sora sees Tidus as his older brother in the same way Tidus sees Wakka, so that should tell you how close they are. Even their training methods are the same." Lulu concluded.

"Training methods?"

"Every day, you can usually find Tidus and Sora training together at the Zanarkand Ruins. And I mean really _early_ in the morning. It's insane, but I suppose they take that time to strengthen their bodies as well as their bond."

"That was poetic, Lulu." Yuna giggled.

By the time the group bath had ended, Kairi had already made her decision to indulge her curiosity. By sunset, the girls headed back to Besaid Village and prepared to put on their kimono. Kairi was the last girl to get ready by the beautified young women. While Lulu and Lenne helped Kairi dress into her formal kimono, Namine worked on Kairi's nails, Rikku did her hair and Yuna worked on Kairi's makeup.

"Wh…what's with all of this effort? Isn't it a bit much?" Kairi asked.

"Never. This is all about you, so you're expected to look your best." Lenne said, fixing Kairi's obi.

"Have you ever worn a kimono before?" Namine asked.

"No, I haven't."

"Don't worry, you look very beautiful. I'm sure Sora will like it." Yuna reassured.

Kairi blushed, hoping Sora really did like it. By the time they were done with her, Kairi was a vision of beauty in a midnight-blue kimono that had a nighttime scenery sewn into it, including the moon, the stairs and a large, white swan swimming in the light of the moon on the back of it. Kairi's red hair was pulled backwards and pinned up with a large, white clip. Her lips were lightly colored, but Yuna had used a small bit of red eye shadow to bring out her stunning blue eyes. Kairi looked at her nails, noticing Namine had painted them a soft, pale pink color. Paine placed a fan in her white obi and nodded.

"She looks amazing!" Rikki grinned.

"You look very lovely, Kairi. I'm certain Sora will have something positive to say." Lulu nodded.

"I can't believe that I'm looking at the same little Kairi. You've really grown up well, Kairi." Yuna smiled.

Kairi looked at herself in the mirror and could only blush, thanking the girls who'd helped her. They looked equally beautiful in their formal kimono. When they heard drums, Lulu made sure everyone had their final touch-ups done before giving them the go-ahead.

"Kairi-Chan, you'll be the last to go out once everyone has sat around the fire."

"Ah, okay…" Kairi nodded.

Everyone walked out save for Yuna who was as beautiful as a satin doll. Lulu was helping her with the final touches of her beautiful, light-pink kimono decorated with white butterflies. Even her long, 'lion's tail' had been wrapped in a delicate pink silk.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little bit. I'm not sure what's supposed to happen."

"You just go and I introduce you to everyone. You speak about yourself a little and then we eat and dance. Don't worry, Kairi, everything will be just fine."

Kairi trusted her cousin's words and when Lulu was done with her own kimono, they headed out towards the large, blazing bonfire.

"Hey, they there are!" Wakka announced.

Kairi blushed as everyone began clapping for her and bowing in the same way they'd done earlier. Yuna stood with Kairi, noticing the slight blush on Tidus's face. Yuna could only smile.

"Everyone, I'd like to formally introduce my young cousin, Kairi. Please be kind to her."

Everyone clapped and cheered. Kairi noticed she was getting the same, identical looks from both Riku and Sora. She couldn't place the looks, she knew she'd never been looked at that way before. Kairi cleared her throat a little and blushed.

"Um…well…my name is Kairi and I come from Destiny Island. I'll be seventeen in two months. I um…like to dance, I like writing and making jewelry and I love to swim."

She looked at Sora and decided to play the card she hoped would win him over.

"I am also fond of Keybladers…Oh…! I…I mean Keyblades!"

Kairi's face reddened. How could she have screwed that up? _Keyblades_. She liked Keyblades! Not Keybladers!

"Please, regard me kindly. I'm very new to Spira, but I really like it already!"

Everyone clapped, cheered, hooted or all of the above. Kairi sat down by the fire and everyone talked happily. She was staring into the blaze so intensely, she didn't notice Riku sit himself beside her until she felt his hand on her shoulder. Riku blushed when she turned to look at him; the light of the fire enhanced not only those beautiful blue eyes of hers, but her overall beauty.

"Riku-Kun?"

"Hey, sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He smiled.

"Oh, no problem." She smiled.

After a moment of silence, Riku found something to say.

"So, how long are you staying for?"

"Just the summer. Maybe a little into the fall season as well."

"Great, so you'll be able to see the Machina Battledome, the Keyblade Tournament and the Blitzball Championships! Are you going to cheer for me?" he smirked.

Kairi blushed a little. He had 'bad boy' written all over him and Heaven help her, she'd always had a thing for bad boys.

"Um…I'm not sure. What are the tournaments about?"

"Well, we usually all enter one."

Riku nodded in the direction of the other side of the fire where Roxas, Namine and Sora were sitting, laughing away.

"Namine's an Al-Bhed through and through, so she'll be entering in the Machina Battledome for the first time this year. Roxas, as good as he is with a Keyblade, he's a better Blitzballer than anything, and then…there's Sora."

Kairi was at full attention at this point. Sora was laughing at a story Roxas was telling and he seemed very carefree and a happy kid.

"What about Sora?"

"Well, because Tidus is basically his 'big brother' in some ways, Sora is one hell of a Blitzballer and a Keyblader. He's been the champion ever since he was like, what, fifteen? I mean he's eighteen now, but nonetheless…"

Riku shrugged and turned his attention away from the group of kids to Kairi.

"So, I heard you have a thing for Keybladers." He teased.

"I meant to say Keyblades!" she replied with a blush.

"Hey, it's okay, you know?"

He turned his attention back to the fire, casually saying,

"I have a thing for girls who have a thing for Keybladers."

Kairi blushed all the way to her toes. Was he actually hitting on her? The sudden colony of butterflies in her stomach told her so.

"I…um…"

Kairi knew she had to change the subject. And fast.

"So, what am I cheering for you in?"

Kairi's eyes widened the second the words left her mouth. She hoped he didn't get the impression she was flirting back.

"I'm a Keyblader, but I prefer a game of intelligence; Sphere Break is my game."

"Sphere Break?"

"Like I said, it's a game of quick thinking and math. That's what I'm champion of. Sora may have strength on his side, but you can believe that brains beats brawn any day of the week." He chuckled.

"Are you and Sora…rivals?"

Riku shook his head and smiled.

"No way. Sora's like my best friend. I mean, we're rivals at times, but it's our friendship I put above all else."

Kairi smiled softly. She was in awe of Riku's loyalty and made a mental note to pray for Sora and Riku's powerful friendship the next time she went to the temple. The night went on with the feast and the dancing afterwards. While Kairi had gotten better acquainted with Namine and Roxas at dinner, she noticed Sora was nowhere to be found. Nor was Yuna or Tidus. Lulu suggested that Yuna was probably getting changed out of her kimono and nine-times-out-of-ten, she'd know where to find Tidus who could tell Kairi where to find Sora. Kairi made her way to the tent where the women had changed, but noticed it was empty, save for a dim light in the back room. Kairi froze when she heard her cousin's voice whimper,

"…Stop it…We can't do this here…!"

"Come on, Yuna…I've been gone an entire month and you want me to stop now? Nothing doin'."

Moving a little closer, Kairi stuck her head around the corner and saw her cousin in the arms of Tidus. Her kimono was hanging loosely off her shoulders and her head was thrown back in ecstasy as his lips trailed down her throat. When Kairi saw Tidus go to pull her kimono fully off of Yuna's shoulders, she quickly exited the hut, a blush on her face. She needed to cool her head, but at the same time, she wanted to find Sora. It was a risk and she might run into Fiends, whatever they were, but she exited the village and made her way to the beach. As she walked, she could hear the soft cry of the seagulls and smell the fresh ocean. The moon was full and beautiful in this exotic land. It was a night for lovers. Kairi blushed, recalling the intimate scene she'd witnessed. Yuna looked lost in rapture and Tidus seemed lost in her. Kairi put her hands to her cheeks, trying to tame the blush on her cheeks. She was just about to cross the bridge by the beautiful waterfall when she could see it shaking…unnaturally. Fear instantly gripped at her when she saw a large wolf fiend approach her from the mists, licking its chops hungrily. Kairi took one too many steps backwards and tripped, falling backwards and remembered she was in a very constricting kimono. She went to grab the necklace around her throat only to see a quick flash of white. The fiend died in a quick instant and turned to dust. Kairi's eyes widened when she saw Sora standing over her, extending his hand. Hesitantly, she took it, never breaking her gaze from those intoxicating blue eyes of his. He pulled her to her feet and smiled slightly.

"That was a close one. What are you doing outside of the village?"

"I…um…well…"

There was no way she could tell him about seeing Yuna and Tidus together and she'd have jumped in the ocean before admitting that she wanted to see him.

"It…was just such a beautiful night, I decided to take a walk."

"You shouldn't be out here when it's dark."

"What were you doing out here?" she inquired.

He smiled, turning his head a little.

"I was on my way to the beach. I'm not much of a dancer, so…"

"Me too! Uh…I mean I was on my way to the beach." she replied, albeit a little more quickly than she should have.

He looked at her with a smile. Kairi was a vision of beauty at the bonfire and even still, after looking danger in the face, she was composed and calm.

"Well, let's go then. I want to make sure you're safe."

"Thank you, Sora-Kun…" she smiled.

There was little to nothing said between the two as they walked to the beach. Once there, Sora told her there was a place she could see the entire beach and then some. After agreeing to go with him, Kairi found herself following Sora to a cliff. Because of her kimono, she could barely get a grip on the rocky walls, but was fortunate Sora was there to help her. His 'secret spot' was a small grove covered with flowers and fireflies and surrounded by palm trees growing luscious fruits. The view was just as stunning; Kairi could see the entire beach from where she was and the moon seemed so close, it was almost as if she could reach out and touch it.

"Oh, Sora…! This place is so beautiful!"

He grinned, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks. This is my secret place. Well, ours, as long as you don't tell anyone."

She turned to look at him as he sat down on the soft grass.

"I won't, I promise!"

"Okay. So,"

He looked at her as she kneeled down to admire a firefly resting on a lily. She was beyond any words he had for beauty.

"What's your island like?"

"Well, it's surrounded by a lot of water." She giggled.

He smiled and she took a seat beside him. She hoped Lulu wouldn't be too mad if she'd gotten her kimono dirty. She hated how she could barely move in the kimono and absently went to loosen the obi around her waist. Sora blushed, trying not to take too much notice into what she was doing. When it was loose enough for her to breath, she took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the sweet smells around them.

"I'm kidding. It's a really beautiful place. Towards the beach is where most of the kids play but more towards the mainland is where all of the buildings and stuff are. Like school."

"You actually go to school?" he asked a little surprised.

"Of course. I'm in my final year."

"But I thought you were sixteen?"

"Seventeen in two months, but I'm graduating early."

"Congrats." He smiled.

"Thanks. So, I take it no one goes to school here?"

"Most kids do, it's just I don't. Neither does Roxas."

"So do Namine and Riku go?"

"Well, Namine, not really, because she's so busy traveling all over Spira drawing and working in the Bikanel Desert with Rikku and Gippal. Riku goes, though. He's training to be Praetor, so education is a big part of his lifestyle. Nonetheless, we all enjoy what we do in life. Just taking it one day at a time is how I like it."

He laid down in the grass, folding his hands behind his head as he watched the clouds move over the white moon before continuing on.

"You and Riku seem really close."

"We are." He smiled.

"Even when you're competing against one another?"

Sora sat up and nodded. Kairi could tell by his expression that he and Riku were great friends.

"But, there are some things we get way too competitive about."

"Like…?"

"Where we want to eat, who's the better Sphere Breaker, who's the better runner, even who has the better Keyblade…"

"May I see yours?"

Sora held out his hand and in a flash of white light, Kairi was staring at a powerful, all black Keyblade.

"This is the Master Oblivion Keyblade."

"It's so amazing…!" Kairi gasped.

He grinned, taking pride in his Keyblade.

"I've had several over the years, but this is my favorite one. This and the first Keyblade I ever got. You should see Riku's. It's pretty scary-looking, but it's power is one only Riku can wield. That's the funny thing about Keyblades. Watch,"

Kairi thought he'd lost his mind when Sora chucked his Keyblade as hard as he could and it went sailing through the air. From the distant splash, she could tell he'd thrown it pretty far into the water below.

"Why did you…?!"

She stopped mid rant when she watched the Keyblade appear back in his hand. He grinned at the astonished look on her face.

"Pretty cool, huh? Here, take it."

He gave the heavy Keyblade to Kairi and she knew wielding it with the ease Sora did came from using it so much. Kairi gasped when it disappeared out of her hand and it once appeared in Sora's hand.

"Hey…!"

He laughed and sat back down. It disappeared completely and he turned to look at her.

"That's what makes Keyblades so special. If you're bonded to one, no matter who has it, they won't be able to use it because it'll always return to its Master."

Kairi put her hand to the necklace around her throat. She wondered if she should show Sora her own little secret…

"Kairi,"

"Hmm?"

He extended his hand to her with a small smile. Hesitantly, she took it and laid down on his back, taking Kairi with him. With their hands locked, they stared up at the beautiful moon, listening to the waves and other sounds of nature at night. Kairi wanted to say something to him, but when she saw his eyes closed and a small smile on his face, she thought better of it and laid there, closing her eyes as well.

_(Translations)-_

_Obi-(Japanese): The large sash or 'belt' that's tied around at the waist when wearing a kimono or a yukata._


End file.
